deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Gaara VS Toph/@comment-24281142-20150209204547/@comment-96.255.112.88-20150424220330
Noone responded so Im posting it again. @Animegx43 ' '''If you really feel that way about my comments then it's obvious that you havent read any of them. 1.) None of them were as detailed of accurate as you think That's obviously not true either. I went into great detail about how much sand Gaara can manipulate at once, and posted several manga scans, pictures from the anime, and his Ultimate Jutsus from the Ultimate Ninja games. ( Specifically Ultimate Ninja 3,4 and 5) I also went into tedious detail on how fast Gaara's sand could travel. I used and posted manga scans of Gaara's sand blocking Sasuke's Amaterasu, Raikage's kick with lightning armor, and Deidara's C3 Bomb. I then did the math and showed my work by posting every step of the equaions encouraging everyone who read my comment to check my math to see what I got wrong. Because Gaara's sand is capable of blocking explosions and rear instantaneous attacks at point blank range, I concluded that Gaara's sand is literaly hypersonic, and that Toph would need to be moving many times faster then sound to get past Gaara's automatic defense. My comments were very deatiled, not to brag, but they were probably the most detailed comments on this thread. I believe even '''Chesknight '''could tell you that. 2.) It's too biased to one side While most af all my comments were defending Gaara, I still acknoledged that the DeathBattle got some things correct. Like the Book 2 behind the senes extras that prove that Toph would be able to sense Gaara even if he is in the air. And she would also have noticed Gaara's sand grinding minerals in the ground to create more sand. If anything, I would call DeathBattle's arguments biased too one sided. While the behind the scenes extras were added for Toph, literaly NOTHING from the Naruto Databooks ( specifically Databook 4, Jin no Sho. It states that Gaara has Lightning, Wind, Earth, and Magnet release ninjutsu. (Excluding Earth release) DeathBattle completely ignored Gaara's other chakra natures and only had him using his sand. I even posted proof of one of Gaara's Lightning style ninjutsu to prove I wasn't making stuff up. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sand_Lightning_Needles 3.) My favourite reason. It would not change the end results in the slightest. I you are still reading my comment, then you know if DeathBattle included this information it would change the outcome. Gaara's sand moving many times faster then sound would completely eliminate Toph's chance to bend it out of the way. As Toph has never experienced faster than sound opponents before, let alone faster than sound opponents with attacks that can move even faster than that . Even if Toph can sense them, she wouldn't be able to react in time, because Toph has never fought anyone who could move half as fast as Gaara and his sand could. Kind of like if we shot a bullet at Toph. It's likely she would be able to sense the bullet, but highly unlikely for her to use earthbending to alter the bullets' direction or outright stop it. (Without summoning an earth wall before the bullet was shot. As in the time it takes her to stomp her foot, or even snap her fingers, its already too late. ) The only projectiles Toph has reacted to were bows and arrows, other rocks (traveling much slower than he speed of sound), and spears. In the DeathBattle, Toph was essentially immune to Gaara's projectiles even though they would be moving too fast for her senses to even process what was going on. She wouldn't even "see" Gaara's sand coming (pun intended), let alone react to, or outright reflect it. Well, she would be able to see Gaara's sand hovering around Gaara but the second it moved (probably sooner), she wouldn't know what hit her. Assuming Toph can survive head on collisions with walls of sand moving many times faster than sound of course. Even ignoring Gaara's Lightning, Wind, and Magnet release abilities, the information in this comment alone changes the outcome of the fight. 'I am tempted to post my old comments again along with my calculations but I fear they would get removed again...'''